Isidore L'Orange
Isidore L'Orange is the son of Princess Aimée and Prince Aimé from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree. He is NibiruMul's main Ever After High OC. Info Name: Isidore L'Orange Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Bee and the Orange Tree Appearance: He is tall for his age (about 5'11") and has a slender build. He has somewhat long brown hair, parted on the right side, and teal eyes. His normal outfit consists of an orange jacket, white shirt, brown short pants, dark brown clogs, and a brown hat with an orange feather in it. He often wears orange earrings, which are made from fire opals. Sometimes wears a turquoise locket around his neck. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Theron Qoph Biography Bonjour. My name is Isidore L'Orange. My mother is named Princess Aimée. As for my father Prince Aimé, the info on him might make you a little squeamish, but it's the truth: he is my mother's cousin. Yep, that's right. My parents are first cousins. Madame d'Aulnoy had several cousin couples in her stories, which according to my teachers reflects the royalty of her time period. I still think it's a bit gross. I love my parents very much and am happy to see them together, but there's no way I'm marrying my cousin. That's one of the reasons why I'm a Rebel, though I get along with several Royals. The bullies know I'm inbred and constantly make fun of it. Estelle Marin, the daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile, became my best friend because she experiences a similar situation. I'll tell you a bit about Mom's story since you probably have never heard of The Bee and the Orange Tree. My mother Aimée was the only child of the King and Queen of Happy Isle. Her parents were already advanced in age for first-time parents when she was born. She was shipwrecked as a baby after a windstorm destroyed the ship that she was on. An ogress, Tourmentine, and her husband Ravagio found her, and she was raised among the ogres (who were cannibals and would sometimes eat each other). After fifteen years, her parents gave up trying to find her, and her dad's brother (who was also a king) was asked to send his second son to find him. One day, Mom saw Dad washed up on the shore. The two could not understand each other, but Dad knew that she was his cousin because she gave him her locket. An impending marriage to a young ogre caused Mom to flee to Dad, but eventually Dad was captured. She took crowns from two of Ravagio and Tourmentine's children, and their parents ate them. One night, Mom found the ogress' magic wand and used it to teach herself Dad's language. She then stole the ogress' camel and she and Dad made their getaway. The ogress told her husband to follow them. Mom used her wand to change herself, Dad, and the camel into various things. Twice the ogre was fooled. The ogress came the third time, and Mom turned herself into a bee, Dad into an orange tree, and the camel into a box. Unfortunately, Mom lost the wand, and thus everyone was stuck. Then a princess named Linda came along and tried to take Dad home. Mom stung her out of jealousy. Linda tried to defend herself with a branch, but she injured Dad. Mom went to help her. Luckily, a fairy came by and saw what happened. She turned everyone back to normal. The fairy reunited Mom with her parents, and Mom and Dad got married. I am my parents' third and youngest child. My parents' oldest child is my sister Belinda, who has already graduated from Ever After High. Their middle child is my brother Amédée. He's called Faithful Love by a lot of people for some odd reason. Our home is in a magnificent palace on Happy Isle. My maternal grandparents, the king and queen, live here too. I'm a quiet boy. I'm easygoing and frugal, considering I'm a prince. I dress like a peasant frequently even though I'm a prince. Being around others can be hard, since I'm autistic and rather socially awkward. Luckily, Ever After High makes sure that special needs students get help. I'm quite far from popular, and some of the popular kids (especially Daring Charming) are kind of mean to me. But I have a good number of friends. I am friendly with Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, and Sparrow Hood. I'm especially friendly with Sparrow because I often explore the Enchanted Forest, where he plays his guitar. I have two best friends. One of them is my roommate Theron. He's very fun to talk to. He can be immature at times, but I try to keep him in check. We spend a lot of time together. Estelle Marin is my other best friend. She's Theron's girlfriend. We have a lot in common - we're both Rebels and the children of first cousins. I've got a girlfriend too - Salome Auge, who is Estelle's roommate. She's really cool and intriguing. She's often busy, so we don't get too much time together, but we work it out well. My favorite thing to do is to grow orange trees. I've planted around two dozen and I enjoy growing them. I pick the oranges from them when they're ripe and eat them as snacks. Sometimes I'll make them into orange marmalade. I spend a lot of time outdoors, so I get to do this frequently. I was a vegetarian for two years, but as of late I just couldn't stay away from the delicious meats of Ever After High, so I've taken to eating meat again. Despite having been a vegetarian, I don't mind wearing fur, especially tiger fur. I often make clothes out of tiger skin - on hot days, I often take strolls in the Enchanted Forest dressed in a tiger skin kilt. Some of the students find it bizarre - they think I look like a caveman. I explain that Mom used to dress herself in tiger skins, and I find them comfortable too. I love nature and want to be one with nature. I often run in the woods with the monkeys and parrots and stroll along the seashore. I know...I sound so weird! Another aspect of my mother's story that I like is riding camels, and my parents gave me my own pet camel. Her name is Zoraida, and she is a Dromedary. Zoraida is very gentle and easygoing. She lives at the farm which is not too far from my dorm. Sometimes I partake in camel racing tournaments. I won first place in one of them. Riding on her is more fun than riding in a hybrid carriage. Schedule Isidore's classes are the following: Period 1: Storytelling 101 Period 2: Magicology Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Environmental Magic Period 6: Lunch Period 7: Heroics 101 Period 8: Cooking Class-ic He doesn't have any classes for periods 5 or 9. Relationships Princess Aimée Isidore and his mother Princess Aimée are very close. He frequently calls her on the phone and enjoys her visits. As her father is over eighty years old, Aimée is planning to take over her dad's responsibilities. Prince Aimé Isidore's father Prince Aimé is often busy, but nevertheless he and Isidore are close and love to spend time togther. Aimée's parents Isidore's maternal grandparents are the King and Queen of Happy Isle. They have a nice palace by the shore. Isidore often goes to visit them. Isidore is going to be king of Happy Isle one day. Isidore will inherit Happy Isle once his mother dies or gives up the crown. Aimé's parents Isidore doesn't see his paternal grandparents as much as his maternal grandparents, but he frequently contacts them. Isidore's paternal grandfather (the younger brother of Isidore's maternal grandfather) has named Amédée as his eventual heir. His kingdom is not on an island, and the climate isn't as warm, but it is much larger and more powerful. Belinda Isidore and Belinda have very different interests, so they don't have much to bond over, but the two are friendly nonetheless. Belinda is twenty years old, and married with a newborn daughter. Amédée Amédée, also known as Faithful Love, is seventeen and a senior at Ever After High. He is protective of Isidore and doesn't want him to get into too much trouble. Being a Royal, he has a different outlook on things. Trusio Trusio is Isidore's fairy godmother, who he shares with his older siblings. She promised to watch over him while he attends Ever After High and stays out of trouble. Ravagio and Tourmentine Isidore has become acquainted with his adoptive grandparents. He's tried to be polite to them even though he finds them terrifying, since he's afraid that they might eat him. From his grandparents, Isidore has two aunts and four uncles, as well as numerous cousins. One of his cousins, Lucinde L'Ogre, attends Monster High. (See her page here .) Quotes Gallery isidore.png|Isidore in all his glory. isilegacyday.png|Isidore's Legacy Day outfit. (He took inspiration from Daring...) Isibeach.png|Isidore at the beach in his swimwear (yes, he's got a speedo on). isitiger.png|"My name is Isidore, I am Jungle-Man." Isisnufkin.png|Isidore's Halloween costume. (He's dressed as Snufkin from Moomin.) Isiface.jpg|Close-up of Isidore. Isidore2.jpg|Slight redesign, Nov 2014. Isidore now has a locket! locket.jpg|Isidore's locket. Img195.jpg|Isidore and Theron after swim practice. Trivia *Isidore's surname means "the orange" in French. It refers to the French title of the story, L'Oranger et L'Abeille. *Isidore is good at swimming and writing stories. *Isidore's favorite genres of music are pop, techno, and dance. He dislikes heavy metal. *Isidore's theme song is "Roar" by Katy Perry. *Princess Linda's daughter Melissa Abeille, who is a year older than Isidore, also attends Ever After High, and she has a crush on Isidore. Isidore is not interested in her, though he is friendly to her. *Isidore's outfit is based on Joringel's oufit from the German film adaptation of Jorinde and Joringel (outfit is shown here: http://images.kino.de/flbilder/max11/auto11/auto43/11430621/b640x600.jpg), only with a different color scheme. See also Isidore L'Orange's diary Read The Bee and the Orange Tree in French Engravings related to The Bee and the Orange Tree (in French) Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Princes Category:The Bee and the Orange Tree Category:Friends of Canon Characters